Saving Each Other
by RozaCourt
Summary: A new flock is in town, and they're just like the originals. What happens when Max realizes she has a sister? (i know it's a crappy summary, but the story is awesome. FAX!)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I crashed through the door leading to yet another lab room, looking around for a specific target. The newly reformed Erasers aren't going to stay down for long, meaning I only have a little bit of time to find the kid and get out of there.

I finally saw a still body lying on the floor. "Here she is, guys!" I yelled out to the group waiting out for me. I noticed another body, and another, and another. In all, there were six kids lying on the ground.

"Well, there are more than we expected. But that's the point of bringing an entire rescue party. Grab a bird kid and fly, run, become invisible, teleport, do SOMETHING to get out of here!" I barked at the kids.

They ran in and split into five groups. Each group made some kind of carrying device for their kid. I listened to my surroundings carefully and detected a faint ticking sound getting louder by the second. I realized the sound was coming from a time bomb.

"Hit the deck!" I threw myself over the closest bird kid to me and closed my eyes as the bomb went off. I gasped in pain when a shard of glass sliced through the side of my waist.

We all waited until the aftermath died down to get off the floor/ from behind sturdy things.

"Troopers, report!" I yelled through the thick fog now in the room.

"Lions are ok!" a girl yelled.

"Same for birds," a boy muffled.

"Cheetahs are ready to go!"

"Teleporters are fine!"

"And we invisible skillers are ok!"

"Alrighty, then. Those Erasers realized what we're here for, which is why they set that bomb! Fortunately for us though, they just gave us an easy out! Let's fly!"

They put the other five bird kids on their carrying devices and left the room. I lifted the boy bird kid into my arms and looked down at him. He has dark black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. His wings were fifteen feet of midnight black feathers.

I walked out through the hole in the wall and jumped into the air, snapping out my 19 foot snow white wings. I flew up to the bird shifters and we flew back to our base.

When we landed, my legs buckled slightly under me. I caught myself and walked into the building after the others. I laid the boy down on a free stretcher and pushed a button.

"Abby, get your team out here and help these six kids!" A lot of kids ran into the main room and pushed the stretchers to the infirmary. My legs buckled again and I fell to my knees.

"Come on, Diamond. You need to be checked as well," my healing friend, Abigail (Abby), said helping me back to my feet. I let her lead me to the infirmary and sat in a free spot. She lightly touched the cut on my waist, and I sighed as she healed it.

"Thanks, girl. Send them to the cafeteria as they come to." She nodded and I walked out of the room.

"Diamond, what are we going to do with the new six? There's barely enough room for a mouse shifter," another friend, Venoma, pointed out, walking beside me.

"I know that. That's why I had the Teleporters check on the other island. I'm going to send all of the shifters except the cheetahs and wolves there so that there would be room for everybody else."

"You sure? They might not be able to handle themselves without a leader."

"They WILL have a leader: the lions and lionesses."

"Ok, I'll tell them the news and try to get them to go today so that we can prepare the newbies' rooms."

"Thanks, Venoma." She waved it off and walked away.

"So, what's up with the extra five kids? We were expecting 1 girl," yet another friend, Fudge, said, walking with me.

"I don't know. But we can handle it. Although, it might be a bit hard to fill even MORE bird kids."

"We'll manage. We always do." I nodded and he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**just to clarify, in this fanfic, Itex has gender bent the flock to create a whole new one. the Diamond, Abby, Venoma, and other unfamiliar stuff are my creations, so thats why it's kinda confusing. i hope that helps.**

Ch. 2

I moaned and sat up slowly. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a bed instead of on a floor. The second thing I noticed was that the lab smells were gone, and it was replaced with the sweet, sweet smells of cakes baking (yum). I opened my eyes and looked around. I'm in a different type of lab with 4 of the other members of my flock unconscious in beds similar to mine (Fang and Total are missing! Dylan doesn't matter).

"Max, you're awake. We were starting to worry." My focus zeroed in on the girl walking toward me carrying a brown clipboard. She was smiling at me like she understood who and what I am, and despite her girlish looks and obvious inferior height, she looked a lot like… Iggy.

"Who exactly was starting to worry?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I was worried already. Fudge is worried, and so are Sally, Emer, and the cheetah/wolf shifters. Venoma is a nonfactor since she doesn't show emotions, and Diamond has yet to actually check up on you. She is a very busy girl. The Teleporters are still out looking for Total, but he should be back with you guys in no time."

"Where am I?"

"Remember that house you guys had that the Erasers and whatnot destroyed?" I tensed, wishing like hell she hadn't mentioned that.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, this is an island just like that, only it fits more people." She held out her hand, and after a short hesitation, I took it. She helped me stand up and led me out of the room. I followed her to a kitchen; I almost DIED from the amazing smells coming from each stove, counter, and table.

"Oh my God, I'm in heaven," I breathed.

"That's the basic idea of bringing you here. I figured you would be hungry after a long rest," another girl said, materializing from the huge crowd of kids. She walked closer to us. "Thanks, Abby. You can get back to your station." The first girl walked away.

"So, you're the boss around here?" She motioned for me to sit and I sat in a tall stool at a tall table.

"You could say that. I'm Diamond." She snapped, and all of the kids at the closest counter stood at attention (I have GOT to know how she did that!) "Bring over the Maximum Ride meal we went over yesterday." The kids scrambled to prepare plates.

"How did you do that? I can barely get my flock to follow a simple chore rule."

"Simple: not doing as I say leads directly to loss of privileges. That includes weekly outings, computer time, and goodies for snacks."

"I already like you. Where's Fang?" She pointed at a table, and I barely made out his black hair covered head bent over an overflowed plate.

"He woke up a few minutes ago and is almost halfway done with his meal."

"ALMOST halfway? How big is this meal?" A teen boy placed a heaping plate of pizza in front of me, another set a cup of Coke beside the plate, and a teen girl set down parmesan cheese near my hand.

"Say, about twenty different plates for you, Iggy, and Fang; 15 plates for Nudge; and 10 for Gazzy and Angel."

"Sounds good to me." I dug into the pizzas, sprinkling cheese on each one and chugging down Coke between mouthfuls. Kids brought me plate after plate of food with refills of Coke: burgers, fries, fried chicken, baked chicken, fried pork chops, baked pork chops, smothered pork chops, steaks, bacon, and about 9 unidentified yet delicious dishes. For dessert, there was an apple pie and a chocolate cake with marshmallow hot chocolate.

"You really know how to treat a girl," I sighed after the cake. I leaned on the table and sipped on the hot chocolate.

"There are six other bird kids around here other than you and your flock. We learned how to keep ourselves full."

"That is one learning experience EVERYBODY should go through. Why'd you start all of this?"

"We started receiving help notes by ocean. Then my mom, the founder of CSM, started giving me information on lost children that were thought to be in some kind of lab."

"Wait, your mom is the founder of CSM?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she is. Why?" There's no way. Could it be that she's…? I studied her profile. Honestly, if you cleaned me up a bit, grew my hair slightly, and multiply my motherly love by 100, you'd get this girl EXACTLY.

"Is her name… Dr. Martinez?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, sounding wary.

"Diamond, Dr. Martinez is my mother as well. I think we're sisters!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I looked up when I heard Max's voice over the little kids' chatter. 'It's about time, Max. I was getting worried,' I thought as I finished my cake. I don't remember seeing her until after we were here in… wherever we are. I shifted slightly, still feeling the injuries I had received in Itex.

I faced the girl that keeps staring with an alarming intensity.

"Can I have another cup of…?" Before I could finish the sentence, my mug was filled once again with hot chocolate. "Thanks." I stood up and walked to Max's table with the mug in hand and the girl behind me.

"I admit it IS a possibility. We look SO much alike," the girl standing beside Max said.

I looked back and forth between them, thinking I'm seeing double.

"What's going on?" They looked up at me (they're the same height).

"How did you like the meal, Fang?" the Max look alike asked me.

"It was the best thing I've ever eaten. Who are you?"

"That's my fearless leader, Diamond 2D Maximum, Diamond for short," the girl behind said. Diamond looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Sarah? Shouldn't you be helping Abby?" She shook her head.

"She sent me here to keep an eye on Fang because he had the worst injuries."

"Well, I'm telling you now to go back to your post." The small girl pouted. "GO!" The entire kitchen jumped at her command. Sarah ran away; Max and I looked at her. "She's rebellious."

"She's a Teleporter, what do you expect?" another girl asked. I looked at the new speaker and barely hid my surprise: she looked like a girl version of me.

"Max and Fang, meet Venoma. She's the Fang of my flock. The white coats made another him, from the black hair and eyes to the quietness."

"Nice to meet you. Diamond, we don't have a dish for a seventh bird kid."

"There shouldn't BE a seventh bird kid. We only grabbed six."

"Tell Dylan that." We looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw the newest bird kid, Dylan. I scowled as he walked closer to us.

"Max, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Diamond and Venoma were looking at him suspiciously.

"How did you find this island? It's hidden and camouflaged."

"Not from bird kids. Then again you wouldn't know how to hide it from us because you're not LIKE us." I winced at that: his comment was a low blow to two girls that are able to fill us very easily.

"Wanna show him, Venoma?"

"Let's do it together."

They shrugged off their jackets and loosened their shoulders. Before our eyes, they spread their wings out to their full lengths. Venoma's wings were the exact color and length as mine, adding to our similarities. Diamond's wings, though, were nothing like I've ever seen before. They were snow white colored with little diamonds glittering in them. Kids had to duck in order to avoid being wacked in the head by her 19 foot wingspan.

'She really IS a maximum Diamond,' I thought as we stared at her. Dylan was blushing with embarrassment.

"Believe me, muscle boy: we are ADVANCED versions of you. Even your healing powers have NOTHING on us," Venoma sneered, spreading each individual dark wing at a time, slightly expanding her wingspan.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Months of flying the hot sun trying to find a way to get cool breezes into some of the feathers. Diamond can teach you." She started walking away.

"Why can't you?" She turned around and sneered at me.

"Because I don't want to teach a dinosaur life form like you." She turned back and strolled away.

"Ignore her: she calls me that as well. Everybody's a dinosaur life form to her," Diamond explained.

"Whatever. I'm going to check on the others." I walked away, leaving the look alikes to talk about whatever they had been talking about before.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I walked into the infirmary with Max behind me. She had decided to come with me to watch my majestic leading skills (her words not mine), and I said sure because who doesn't want their look-alike around?

"So why again can't I go look for Total?" she asked me.

"Three reasons. A) Your wings are in no shape to be used right now. B) I already have the Teleporters looking for him. And C) because I said so. You dig?" She rolled her eyes at me, and I grinned. Seriously, it's fun being with your act/ look alike.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because Nudge should've woken up by now, and I wanna know why she hasn't." She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You said there's a boy here that acts just like Nudge right?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why the hell would you want the original awake if you know how a motor mouth the new one is?"

"Because I know how much you're worried about her, no matter how much you complain."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because if our roles were reversed I would want Fudge to be wide awake so that I know for a fact he's alright. Otherwise, I wouldn't be an effective leader to the youngins because I'm worried."

"Ugh, sometimes I don't know why I act the way I do." I laughed at her and looked at Abby as she walked towards us.

"I see you two are getting along just fine. Hopefully it would be the same for the others," she said with a worried look on her face. Ah, the life of the head health person. I don't see how she does it.

"Well, don't look forward to it for Fang and Venoma. They already don't like each other."

"Should've known. Anyway, Nudge is starting to wake up now." She pointed to one of the beds. The talkative girl version of my motor mouth friend was just stirring and rubbing her eyes.

"And let the Nudge Channel begin," Max sighed beside me. I giggled as she sat up and looked around.

"Where… where am I? Max, where are we?" she asked. Fudge walked past us and to her.

"You're in a safe place, Nudge. Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen. I'm sure you're pretty hungry." She looked at Max. After her leader nodded, she followed Fudge out of the infirmary.

"That only leaves the youngest two boys and the youngest girl," Abby said. I nodded and looked at Max.

"So, would you like to go flying? It's about time for the kids to have a break."

"Of course. Lead the way."

**Guys, check out my other storied. **

**MENAM: Maya, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Max are the members of the girl group MENAM. when they go to Arizona and meet Fang Walker, they are determined to find out what is wrong with him.**

**The Cadet and the Captain's Daughter: a crossover between Maximum Ride, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys, NCIS, and Hawaii Five-O. the Hardys and their girlfriends are invited to attend a guard camp of sorts. what happens when Joe falls in love with Bloom, the daughter of Steve McGarret and girlfriend of Fang?**

**thanks.**

**-RozaCourt**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_ I paced the room the flock and I have been placed in. Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and Angel are asleep in a corner. Fang is… invisible… somewhere. Iggy is staring sightlessly at the wall._

_ "Fang?" I murmured. He appeared on the wall closest to me, a question in his emotionless eyes. "Just checking." He nodded and was soon invisible again._

_ I sighed and leaned back against a wall. 'We need to get out of here. Before the whitecoats do anything to us,' I thought to myself._

_ '_Maybe you could…._' I groaned._

_ 'Not now, Voice. Thinking up a plan here. Fortune cookie nonsense won't help.'_

_ "Somebody's coming," Iggy said suddenly. Fang and I snapped to attention as the others woke up. The door opened, revealing six whitecoats._

_ "It's time for the lab to begin," one said. Iggy, Fang, and I stood in front of the still weak others._

_ "No. It's TIME for you to knock off the wannabe-God act and let us go," I growled._

_ "Now Max. That's not going to work." _

_ "Now Jeb. It's gonna have to work." My jaw clenched as four erasers walked in, already morphed. "Iggy, stay here and protect the others. Fang and I can handle them."_

_ Both boys nodded. "On 3?"_

_ "On 3." Meaning on one. "One." Fang and I launched ourselves at the erasers._

_ Using the 2 seconds of surprise, I jumped into the air and kicked the first one. Caught off guard, it knocked into a table. I winced as my ankle was used to slam me into the ground by a 2__nd__ eraser._

_ I braced my hands on either side of my head and kicked up, kicking the eraser back and enabling myself to stand up. But then the first eraser had me by the neck against the wall._

_ "You've gotten better, Maxie," it taunted as I struggled to get away. I glanced up and would've gasped if I could've._

_ "Ari?" _

_ "Max!" Nudge and Angel cried as a needle was plunged into my side. I was then thrown; I landed in front of the kids._

_ The last thing I saw before blacking out was Fang dropping the floor, bloody and pale._

I woke with a start shooting up in my bed. I looked around and saw that I was still on that island with the flock. And a group of people that look like my family.

That stupid dream. It felt real, but that's because it was real. That's what Itex did to us before Diamond and her group rescued us.

"Max?" I looked up and saw Fang looking through the door that connects our rooms. "I heard you mumbling."

"Bad dream." He nodded and walked in, sitting beside me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"It's just…." My words were cut off by an alarm sounding and red lights flashing.

"Everybody, wake up! The island is under attack!"


End file.
